As Long as They Both Shall Live
by Kiki8
Summary: Something's going on with Sara...Will Nick stand by her? NS


Title: As Long as They Both Shall Live  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters, so please don't sue me. I don't have any money to give you anyway.  
  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to my best friend and beta Emily, I miss you so much. This is for you.  
  
I hop everyone likes it. Review please.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a cool breeze and then she was gone. Gone. Nick couldn't believe she was really gone. He didn't understand it. He wasn't sure what he had done. She left without a notice or a reason. Nick was baffled. He called Catherine to ask if she had any clue to why she had left.  
  
"Catherine, Sara is gone, did she tell you anything, anything at all that was making her unhappy."  
  
There was a pause of silence while Catherine thought.  
  
"No."  
  
Catherine really did know what was going on but she didn't want to be the one to tell Nick.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know because I know how you to are buddy buddy and all."  
  
"Well Nick I do know something but I don't think I should be the one to tell you, so let's just leave it at that ok. I am sure when the time is right Sara will come back or tell you. Ok, but just don't stress over it ok. Relax and don't worry."  
  
"How am I not supposed to relax and not worry my girlfriend decides to just up and leave me and you want me to not worry and relax? I don't think so. Catherine I think I have a right to know."  
  
"Nick first of all don't yell at me and second it is not my place to tell you. Now don't worry I know what is going on and please don't stress over this ok, I have to go but when you calm down and want to talk you call me ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye Catherine."  
  
Nick was so stressed he tried to take his mind off Sara but he couldn't. She was all he could think about. He was worried if she was ok or if she didn't love him or if she was cheating on him. All the possibilities were running through Nick's head. He wanted some answers. He was up all night thinking he couldn't sleep; he was up waiting to get a call from Sara. But she didn't call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days had passed and still no call from Sara. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Sara?"  
  
"No Nick it is me Catherine. Nick you have to get out of your house, have you even eaten since she left?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nick stop worrying, now get showered and dressed if you haven't already but from the way your talking, I am pretty sure you haven't showered, and I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't gone to the bathroom for the past two days either."  
  
"Catherine what happens if she calls or comes here and I'm not here?"  
  
"Nick I guarantee that she won't come here and if she calls you, you have an answering machine so she can leave a message and maybe even a number where you can reach her. Now hurry up I will be there in a half hour."  
  
"Ok Catherine. Thanks. See you in a half hour. Thirty minutes. 1,800 seconds."  
  
"Nick are you on something?"  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny, as a matter a fact I am."  
  
"Yeah and what would that be?"  
  
"Tic- Tac's, those spearmint ones are really powerful."  
  
"Well at least you haven't lost you sense of humor, you may have lost you sanity but not your sense of humor, ok I'll see you in 1,800 seconds ha ha"  
  
"Very funny ha ha ha"  
  
"Oh and Nick could you try to shave, thanks."  
  
"Ok see you in a few."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick and Catherine sat down at Blueberry Hill Family Restaurant for a nice quiet lunch. The whole time Nick was trying to get it out of Catherine what was wrong with Sara, but she just wouldn't tell. Nick and Catherine finished their meal and Catherine drove Nick home and walked him upstairs and make sure he got in ok. When Nick got home he invited Catherine in for a drink. She took him up on his offer. To Nick's surprise when he got home there was a message. So he decided to play it. It was Sara.   
  
"Hi Nick hunny it's me Sara, I just want to let you know that I am ok and I will be coming home in a week. Give me a call when you get this the number here is 555-5515. I love you."  
  
As you would have guessed Nick quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sara, where are you, how are you, are you hurt, are you dead?"  
  
"Ok Nick if I were dead I wouldn't be on the phone with you right now."  
  
"I have no time for humor Sara, now where are you, what is going on?"  
  
"Ok Nick first I need you to sit down because there is something important I need to tell you. Ok now stay calm. I am in L.A."  
  
"What the hell are you doing there?"  
  
"Nick I have Leukemia"  
  
"Are you dying?"  
  
"Yes Nick slowly but I only have 2 months left of my life, and these 2 months I have left to live I want to spend them with you."  
  
"Sara are you sure, is there any treatment that you can have done, no Sara no."  
  
"Nick there is nothing left they can do I waited to long, I found out to late and at this stage of the cancer they can't do anything."  
  
"Oh Sara, I love you."  
  
Bye the tone of Nick's voice she could tell that he was crying.  
  
"Nick my plans have changed and I am coming home tomorrow. Will you pick me up at the airport?"  
  
"Of course," Nick said, choked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day came and Nick was so sad, when Sara stepped off of the plane he could barley look at her. He kissed her and they went home. Nick had been the last one to know. All the CSI's knew but she didn't think it was the right time to tell Nick, but when she told him she knew it was for the better. On the way home Sara took a glance at Nick and she saw a tear run down his cheek. She couldn't help but start to tear as well. When they got home Sara told Nick all about it. Then Catherine called.  
  
"I could be very mad at you Catherine but I really can't be because I have a bigger situation to handle. I need to make this the best 2 months of her life. I want to take her to Venice and when I take her there I want to pop the question to her."  
  
"Oh Nick that is the sweetest thing anyone could ever do. You are the best man a women could ever ask for. You are so gentle-hearted and thoughtful and romantic. I wish my husband was just like you."  
  
"Yeah I know but all Grissom does is tell you how cool bugs are."  
  
"Oh Nick."  
  
"Ok Catherine I have to go and plan our trip."  
  
"Bye Nick."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they passed under the bridge as they took a boat down the Venetian canals he looked at Sara and kissed her and said.  
  
"I know we only have a little less then two months together but we have had a whole life time of fun and I am trying to say is Sara will you marry me?"  
  
Then at that moment Nick started to get choked up again and had some tears and then Sara spoke that wonderful word to Nick.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Nick was flabbergasted. He thought that the best day of his life was when he met Mickey Mouse, but now he knew that, that didn't even come close to what he was feeling now. He was happy and sad and scared all at the same time.   
  
That night before he went to sleep he prayed to god that he would keep Sara here on earth with him so that they could grow old together and start a family and share the best life together. He knew it wasn't possible but he tried his best and the only thing he could do was to let time tell. Nick knew he would never be able to fall in love once Sara was gone. She was the only love of his life; she was the only one to make him feel this way. He knew when he was with her he didn't have to put on an act and show off to impress her, all he had to do was be himself.  
  
The next morning they got on a plane for home.  
  
When they arrived home Sara couldn't wait to get married. They got in the car and the first place they saw they stopped at said "I do" and then they were married. Sara was excited but she saw the hurt in Nick's eyes. She knew he couldn't bare another death. He has been through a tough time with both his mother and his father being dead, she wished there was something she could do, but she knew the only thing he wanted was to keep her there with her.  
  
The next month and a half they spent together was wonderful. There marriage was full of more love then anyone could know in a lifetime.  
  
That night they got into bed and talked for hours then Nick kissed Sara and they went to sleep. Little did he know that would be the last time he kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful funeral. Nick gave the Eulogy; by the second minute of his speech he had everyone in the room in tears.  
  
Nick was never the same after her death but he knew that when it was his time to pass on he would be with Sara again in heaven. He knew as he lived each day that he was being watched over by the most beautiful angel in the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~ I hope you like this story it took me about three and a half hours to write. Please review. 


End file.
